bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprout
A Sprout is a plant that spawns in fields. When players collect pollen from the field the sprout is in, it will grow larger until it explodes and sends a wave of light and various tokens throughout the field. There will be a number representing the amount of pollen needing to be collected until the sprout releases its goods. There are eight different kinds of sprouts: * Normal Sprout (Common) * Silver Sprout (Rare) * Gold Sprout (Epic) * Diamond Sprout (Legendary) * Grandmaster Sprout (Mythical) * Moon Sprout (Usually spawns at night) * Gummy Sprout (Special) * Festive Sprout (Only spawns by using Festive Beans) The amount of pollen needed for the sprout for it to be harvested depends on the rarity of the sprout and the field it's in. Sprouts randomly spawn in the map and can also be summoned from the pad near the Red HQ by anyone who has discovered eight legendary bee types, every sixteen hours. They can also be planted using Magic Beans. When a sprout spawns, it will broadcast a server-wide message, "��A (Rarity) Sprout has appeared...��" The higher tier the sprout is, the more tokens spawn when fully harvested. The possible drops and amount of pollen needed for the sprout for it to be harvested are listed in the table below. The drops are varied towards the field it is in. For example, a sprout found in the Strawberry Field will drop more strawberry tokens than any other treat. Gallery Rare Seedling.png|Rare Silver Sprout Epic Seedling.png|Epic Gold Sprout Legendary Seedling.png|Legendary Diamond Sprout Seedling with numbers.png|A sprout in the Sunflower Field Seedling growing.png|A sprout growing by collecting pollen around it Seedling drops.png|Treat and Honey tokens left behind from a sprout bandicam 2018-09-14 16-41-35-691.jpg|Rare sprout in the Bamboo Field File:NormalSproutRolled.png|A sprout in the Mountain Top Field File:LMyth.png|Tall Mythical Sprout File:Myth.png|Mythical Sprout File:GumSprout.png|Gummy Sprout File:TGum.png|Tall Gummy Sprout File:Moonsprout.PNG|Moon Sprout File:Mythical_Sprout.png|Mythical Sprout in Blue Flower Field Mythical stage 2.png|Mythical sprout in the Sunflower Field at stage two of its growth File:FestiveSprout.png|Festive Sprout Trivia * If no interaction with a sprout takes place for more than 5 minutes, it will be swallowed by the ground and disappear. * Collecting sprouts with friends is more convenient because it goes faster and the prize is shareable. * If friends share their sprouts when they can summon one, people can summon many sprouts. This is a good tactic if you have friends that are good at the game. * In some of Sun Bear's, Bee Bear's, and Science Bear's quests, sprout tokens are required. * All sprouts above and including rare can spawn eggs: Silver Egg from Rare, Gold Egg from Epic and Diamond Egg from Legendary and Mythical. * Rare, Epic and Legendary Sprouts doesn't always generate an Egg. The chance that any Egg will appear is approximately 20%. You can only get 0-1 egg(s) per Sprout. * Sprouts are the best way to do the Sun Bear, Bee Bear, and Science Bear quests which require collecting treat tokens. * You can receive multiple treats per token from sprouts. A regular sprout will only give 1 treat per token, while Rare Sprouts will give 3 per token. Epic Sprouts will give 5 treats per token, Legendary Sprouts will give 10 treats per token, and Mythical Sprouts will give 25 treats per token. * Depending on where the sprout is planted, the type of treat that spawns will be different. For example, a sprout in a blue field will give you more blueberries than any other types of treats, and a sprout in a red field will yield more strawberries than any other types of treats, a sprout in the Sunflower Field will give more sunflower seeds than any other treats. A sprout in the Pineapple Patch will give more pineapples than any other type of treat, and other fields will produce more regular treats than any other treats. * However, there is no correlation with crafting resources * Glitter can be obtained from any kind of sprout. * The Festive Sprouts and Regular Sprouts are the only sprouts where treats don’t give more than special treats (Regular Sprouts always give one treat per token). * Although it's in the base grounds, Clover Field's pollen requirement for sprouts are the same pollen requirements as the fields in the 5 bee area. This also goes for the Pineapple Patch (in the 10 bee area), having the same pollen requirement as the fields in the 15 bee area. * There is a glitch where you can have 2 sprouts in one field using magic bean by having a player and you spawn a sprout for the same time. * The only sprout that has the same amount of treat per token is the normal Sprout, as only 1 for special and normal. * The Ant Field is the only field that sprouts can't spawn in. * Green (common) Sprouts can only be planted using Magic Beans. ** Festive Sprouts can only be planted by using Festive Beans. Category:Mechanics